Different This Time
by themermaidprincess
Summary: Natile Evans moves to Mystic Falls with her mom and brother. They move in with Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna. Natile meets Damon there, when Damon sees her he knows shes different than the others.
1. Chapter 1

My dad died a month ago and my mom and I are going to live with my Aunt Jenna and two cousins, Elena and Jeremy. Jeremy is awesome with his parting I have become a lot like him except the 17 year old girl version. He is getting better and I am getting worse, go figure.

I dragged my suitcase to the car. It was going to be a long drive from New York City. I decided to take a nap not wanting to talk to my mom and my little brother was sleeping.

My mom woke me up because we were there. We rang the doorbell and Jenna answered the door.

"Amy!" Jenna squealed to my mom.

"Jenna!" She squealed back.

"Hi Natalie!" my aunt said giving me a hug.

"Hey," I said.

She let us in and Elena was sitting on the couch with two boys. The one that appeared older caught my eye. He had dark hair and was exceptionally sexy.

"Hey Nat!" Elena said giving me hug. Why is everyone so preppy in this family?

"Hi," I said returning the hug.

"This is my boyfriend Stefan," she said gesturing to younger, not as hot guy.

"Hi," I said giving a small wave. He nodded.

"And this is Damon," she said.

"Hey, no special title for me? Not "my best friend in the whole wide world" or "the hottest guy on the planet?" Damon said. I giggled.

"If I gave you any title it would be 'annoying dumbass brother of my boyfriend,'" Elena said smiling.

I sat next to Damon on the couch glad that Elena was in-between them so I could sit next to him. He smiled. "At least someone in this house likes me better than brooding ol' Stefan over here," Damon smirked.

"Would you rather me sit next to him?" I asked not really in the mood for witty ass comments.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he said grinning.

"Maybe I wake up on the wrong side of the bed every morning, you don't know me so stop acting like you do," I said walking up stairs to my guest room. I ran into Jeremy on the way.

"Hey Jer," I said half hugging him.

"Hey Nat," he said half hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he wasn't one to hang out with Elena.

"Um, to meet this girl at the Grill, don't tell Elena because she'll ask who and it is one of her best friends," he said.

"Awww, Jer's got a girlfriend, what's her name?" I asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said.

"Mhhhm," I said not believing him.

"Well, I wasn't her to be but she doesn't like me she's into the guy named Luka," he said frowning.

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get," I said.

"I hope so," he said.

"That Damon guy is really getting on my nerves," I said changing the subject.

"Not something I haven't heard before," he said laughing.

"You want to come to the grill with me?" he asked.

"No thanks, I have to unpack and stuff," I said.

"Alright, see you later cuz," he said smiling.

"Bye Jer," I said. "Where should I tell Aunt Jenna and Elena that you went?" I asked knowing he would ask me to cover for him.

"Um, just say I went to the Grill but don't say with who," he said.

"Ok," I said simply.

I unpacked my bags and went back downstairs in a better mood. Stefan and Elena were in the kitchen and Damon was in the living room with my five year old brother.

"Jake, go play with your toys, Damon will corrupt that sweet little head of yours," I said. He obeyed.

"Why do you hate me so much? Did Elena talk bad about me?" he asked.

"No, I figured out the bad things myself," I said smirking and moving slightly closer to him on the couch.

He inched closer to me on the couch and our legs were touching. "Someone is in a better mood," he whispered seductively into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in Mystic Falls for a week now but still I haven't found many friends. I formed a growing crush on Damon but I would never, unless forced, admit that. I was sitting in what was now my room doing homework when I heard a knock on my door."Come in!" I shouted. It was Damon with a big smirk on his face. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey Nat," he said still smirking.

"I swear, if you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will throw my pillow at you!"I smiled. He jumped on to my bed and kissed me. I kissed back and then pulled away. This was becoming a new routine for us even though we weren't really together. He kissed me again this time more hungrily. I pulled away again. "Damon, stop," I said seriously.

"What? No one is home, don't be a party popper," he smirked yet again.

"Damon, get out, now!" I said aggravated now.

"Geez, whats you problem?" he asked. I calmed down a bit and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's more like it," he murmured into my lips. All the sudden his face got all crinkly and his teeth got sharp.

"Um, Damon, what's with your face?"

"Um, I'm a vampire." I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Stop, Nat, please, stop!" he pleaded. I stopped screaming.

"Sorry," I smiles. "This doesn't change anything, I still, love you," I covered my mouth not meaning to say that.

"Love me, huh?" he smirked.

"As a friend you idiot!" I said smiling.

"With benefits," he added quickly. I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room suddenly confused about, well, everything. Why shouldn't thing change between Damon and I now that hes a vampire, hes a killer. I made a mistake letting him think I was okay with that. It would be very difficult to avoid him, he is always here and even if hes not then he'd be at the grill or anywhere else I went. I sighed and packed my backpack getting ready for school. I went into Jeremy's room and Bonnie was sitting on his bed and they were making out."Haven't you heard of knocking?"Jeremy asked aggravated. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs and saw Damon. Why was I not surprised? I walked right past him and out the door. I got into my car and drove as fast as I could.


End file.
